


Laulu Noiturin Seikkailuista (kalewalamittainen katkelma)

by sttchr



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternative Universe: Kalevala, Bisexuality, Epic Poetry, F/M, Finnish Mythology & Folklore, Kalevalamitta, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Suomi | Finnish, trochaic tetrameter, witcher sandwich (implied)
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sttchr/pseuds/sttchr
Summary: Ruton wuosi, karanteeniKirwoitteli kielenkannatMieliteot muotoeliYllätti kirjurin, yllätti ystäwän(Yllätti suunnilleen kaikki)Omistettu ystäwilleKiitos seurasta sopiwasta.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Laulu Noiturin Seikkailuista (kalewalamittainen katkelma)

LAULU NOITURIN SEIKKAILUISTA  
(kalewalamittainen katkelma) 

Henkilöt

RIVOLAN KALERVO......... noituri  
VALVATTI..........juopunut laulaja  
VANNEMAAN JENNA.......welho  
SÄRKI............................hevoinen

Sepittänyt  
Ruton wuonna 2020  
Sttchr

Suuri ruma Kalervoinen  
Läksi ystävää etsimähän

Nouti Valvatin kylästä  
Kaupungista runoniekan

Maksoi velat, neidot hääti  
Ratkoi pälkähän pahasen  
Nosti taakse satulansa  
Perseen taakse bardin köytti  
Ettei luiskais yltä hevon  
Humalainen lauluniekka  
Putoaisi kanervan juureen  
Ennen leirin löytymistä

Juoksi virstan, juoksi toisen  
Särki päällään kaksi miestä 

Yksi suuri, murhan musta  
Tuima hällä ulkomuoto  
Hurja noiturin olemus  
Rohtopussi nahan takana  
Yrttikeitos suonessansa  
Selässä miekka hopia  
Rautamiekka kylessänsä  
Puulusikka saappaan varressa  
Sydän pehmeä salassa

Miekalla kahella vyötetty,  
Kuulu teoista karmeista;

Yksi pieni, laiha, soma  
Korea kantele kaulassansa  
Haluttu laulaja hoveissa  
Haavekohde neidoin, poikain  
Todistaja uroteoin  
Uljas rustaaja runojen

Sankarvärssyn kirjoittaja  
Puoliks satua itsekin

Nyt hytkyi pitkin virttä, vartta  
Harmillisen huppelissa

Sattui siihen Vanteen Jenna  
Nainen tuonelan pielestä  
Korpinmusta, hiilenväkevä  
Käymään varteen metsäpolun

"Minne rahtaat runoniekkaa? "  
Huikkas Kalervon perähän  
(Jonka kauniit kupeet sekä  
Sopivaiset sulopakarat  
Silmält' peitti bardin retku) 

Vaan tutut oli pyllyn pielet  
Vanhastaan Vannemaan Jennalle  
Tiesi jotta polku kulki  
Kalervon leiriin virstan päähän  
Sijaan pisteltyyn havusta 

Selvittämään bardin päätä  
Valvatin hipiää hiveleen

"tulkaa mulle, poikarukat  
Miehet erikokoiset  
Mullon tuli, mullon sija  
Lähempänä puolta virstaa  
Mukavampi, pehmeämpi  
Laavua likaisen noiturin  
Kalervon kyhäystä kuivempi

Viroitan tuo lauluniekan  
taialla selvitän juopporetkun  
Jotta päästään muihin puuhiin  
Toimiin paremman makuisiin" 

Sillä mieli mukaan Jenna  
Poikain iltaiseen lystiin  
Sopisi siihen hyvästi  
Väliin suuren, väliin pienen  
Päälle molempain naamojen  
Ottais heiltä minkä tahtois  
Pistäis heille mikä menis

Silmää hyväis katsoo päältä  
Miestä kahta mukavaista  
Sängyssä noidan omassa 

Tämän tiesi Vanteen Jenna  
Kokenuthan oli kerran  
Koenut toisen, kolmannenkin  
Neljännenkin joskus jopa  
Kalervoisen kainalossa  
Valvatin sylissä somassa

Kuultuansa Jennan äänen  
Käänsi Kalervo empimättä  
Särjen turvan polkua takasi  
Hevon hienon kaikua kohti 

Sillä tiesi Rivolan Kalervo  
Minkä löytäis tuvan luota  
Minkä lystin kohtaisi

Velhon suuresta kodosta  
Syleilystä tumman naisen  
Välistä noidan ja laulajan. 

Lentäis vittu minkä mielis  
Kyrpä kyrpää hieraisisi  
Saisi noita, saisi bardi  
Saisi Kalervo kumpaistakin  
Saisi taakse, saisi eestä  
Mielitekoon muutamaan  
Ja hitusen siihenkin päälle

Hyväilisi lauluniekkaa  
Hyväilisi velhotarta  
Hyväis hekin toisiansa  
Kaikkien iloksi suureksi.

Niinpä ei kysellyt Kalervo  
Haronut ei hepo uljas  
Ei ois varttonut Valvattikaan  
Jos ois häneltä kysytty.

**Author's Note:**

> Ruton wuosi, karanteeni  
> Kirwoitteli kielenkannat  
> Mieliteot muotoeli  
> Yllätti kirjurin, yllätti ystäwän  
> (Yllätti suunnilleen kaikki) 
> 
> Omistettu ystäwille  
> Kiitos seurasta sopiwasta.


End file.
